gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Le Croque-Messie/@comment-8451018-20130823223551
Bon alors on oublie Britney et ses chansons sexys pour se concentrer sur le thème plus profond qu'est le rapport à la religion (égayé par le délire de Finn à propos du Grille-Cheesus !). ^^ Et surtout Kurt et Burt. *_* Alors, ça commence bien parce qu'on apprend que Finn fait chauffer ses chaussures de foot sur l'appareil à croque-monsieur… OK. Bon, il voit Jésus sur son croc. OK. Il prie ce sandwich. OK. Il lui demande de gagner le match pour Artie (ça c'est sympa à la rigueur). Ok. Et il gagne le match. O_o' Ce qui me fait rire c'est toutes les coïncidences que cela entraine. =P J'adore la déclaration de Finn quand il demande à chanter pour Jésus. Puck qui pense qu'il fait son coming-out et dit que finalement, c'est pire, Rachel choquée, Quinn ravie et Kurt résolument contre : le thème de la spiritualité va être tendu au Glee Club… ^^' Only The Good Die Young Et alors là… accident. Aaaaah Burt ! Non. =( La course d'Emma et le sourire de Kurt qui s'efface… Et le fait que tout se passe en slow-motion n'en est que plus intense. Et Kurt parlant français à Azimio, passe au dernier plan dans ce cas-là (pourtant que j'aime lorsque j'entends du français dans Glee). Et là, tu te dis que Kurt n'a que son père au monde. Le pire, c'est de se dire que la dernière chose qu'il ait dit à son fils ce matin, c'est qu'il le décevait. Dur ! =S Arf ! J'ai juste envie de serrer Kurt fort dans mes bras, là. Et maintenant, Finn prie pour toucher les seins de Rachel (c'est son second "vœu" à notre Aladin) : on marche sur la tête là ! XD D'ailleurs, je suis écroulée de rire devant sa tête de Finn quand il se parle un peu à lui-même, choqué : "Tu ne veux pas coucher avant 25 ans ?!" XD Mon pauvre Finn, rassure-toi, ça viendra plus vite, que prévue. ;-D Et hop ! Autre coïncidence : Merci Grilled-Cheesus ! XD Les autres sont hyper compréhensifs et respectueux avec Kurt. Et Britt' est trop touchante avec son exposé sur les crises cardiaques à montrer aux docteurs de Burt. ^-^ Et Finn qui débarque comme une fusée. Et là, je le comprends tout à fait : Kurt aurait dû lui en parler. Ils sont pratiquement frères maintenant. Quand Kurt lui désigne le siège à côté de lui, je crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il a exagéré et qu'il aurait du lui en parler plus tôt. I Look To You Bon, alors, j'ai un peu de mal avec toutes les réactions un peu choquées de tout le monde quand Kurt annonce ne pas croire en dieu. Surtout qu'il explique son choix. Donc, pourquoi lui "tomber" dessus comme ça ? ^^' Bon, je prends en compte qu'ils sont très croyant aux USA donc, ok. Mais bon, c'est son choix. De quoi elle se mêle encore Sue ?! Interdire des chansons qui traitent du spirituel alors que dans le 1x02, il ne fallait chanter que cela. #GleePasLogique. Alors, la laïcité à l'école, ça me parait normale mais on a aussi le droit d'aborder le thème des religions sans pour autant en faire un culte à même l'école. Dois-je rappeler aussi que le Président des USA jure sur la Bible au début de son mandat ? --' "Heart attacks are just from loving too much" C'est une magnifique phrase, Britt'. Et le regard plein de tendresse que lance Santana lui lance prouve qu'elle est d'accord. *_* Par contre, que Sue profite de la situation de Kurt pour l'embrouiller, c'est pas cool. Puis Emma débarque et on comprend les raisons de l'athéisme de Sue. Mais en l'imposant aux autres comme ça, elle agit comme les autres du Glee Club avec Kurt dans l'autre sens. Et, là, on se retrouve avec Glee Club partagé et un Kurt tout seul. Or, il ne lui faut peut-être pas des chansons sur Dieu pour l'aider mais il a besoin de ses amis. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en coupe comme ça. Parce que sinon, il est seul. Vraiment tout seul. Et là, c'est au tour de Finn d'être égoïste avec son 3ème vœu. Il souhaite de redevenir quarterback alors que son presque beau-père est dans le coma. Et… il passerait mieux la parole de dieu en étant quarterback ? Genre ! Il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter le rétablissement de Burt plutôt ? Puck, tout badass qu'il est, l'a fait lui. --' Outch ! La scène après Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Que Rachel, Mercedes et Quinn soient aux côtés de Burt part d'un bon sentiment mais ça déroute Kurt. Il a l'habitude de tout gérer tout seul et c'est gentil à tous de tout faire pour l'aider mais bon, je pense qu'imposer leur foi soit un moyen un peu maladroit pour cela. Je pense qu'elles auraient dû juste rester près de lui sans parler de religion maintenant qu'elles savent que ce n'est pas son truc. Mais quand Kurt est triste, il croit qu'il peut tout affronter tout seul, en enfouissant sa douleur et en se renfermant sur lui-même. Voilà pourquoi, il parait si froid et sec. Il n'a pas compris qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Puis, son discours avant I Want To Hold Your Hand est hyper touchant. =') Et puis la chanson quoi ! *_* (en plus, on est en pleine période Beatles !) Oh ! Et le Grilled-Cheesus marche encore ! Halleluja ! XD Mais c'est pas cool pour Sam. Même si Finn ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit blessé. Purée ! En plus d'être la psy des élèves et la conseillère en relations de couple, Emma assure aussi la fonction de prêtre ! XD Ahaha, la confession bouleversée de Finn puis le simple "OK" d'Emma. Heureusement, elle a le don pour résoudre les problèmes. Je crois que Finn était paumé et qu'il s'est accroché à ce drôle de sandwich en pensant que ce serait une solution. Losing My Religion. Le moment Kurtcedes à l'église est très beau avec tout le monde uni par la pensée pour Burt et Burt. Bridge Over Troubled Water Ensuite, le moment des sisters Sylvester est très beau aussi et cela aide Sue a se réconcilier avec la religion. Et qu'elle accepte de ne pas dénoncer Will pour la dernière chanson. =) Et la scène de l'hôpital. "I don't believe in God Dad but I believe in you. And I believe in us." Qu'on ne s'étonne plus de pourquoi j'aime la relation de Kurt et Burt, après ça. *_* Et enfin joie : Burt bouge les doigts ! =) C'est fini. Si je voulais analyser le choix scénaristique du moment où Burt se réveille, je crois que je dirais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la religion : c'est quand Kurt a commencé à ouvrir son cœur à ses amis et aux inconnus qui l'ont soutenu. C'est quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. =) One Of Us Pour conclure, franchement, je tire mon chapeau à Chris : il a magnifiquement joué. *_* Ce qu'il y a de bien avec cet épisode et le sujet épineux de la religion, c'est qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce qui touche à la foi sans vraiment donner la priorité à l'une ou l'autre des visions ni décider que telle façon d'envisager la vie religieuse soit meilleure qu'une autre. =)